


A sua cor

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Apenas aqueles que já se sentiram quebrados sabem como é a dor de descobrir que quem realmente estava atrás esse tempo todo era você.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Veja também a versão do Red em "O seu nome". Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8943667

As suas lembranças mais íntimas envolviam aquelas costas. Ele estava acostumado a vê-las, pois era a elas que seguia desde seu fracasso na Liga Pokémon. Perder para o rival de anos era uma vergonha que não engoliria tão fácil. Antes tivesse de atravessar a maldita caverna de Cerulean. Sem repelente. Doeria muito menos do que sentir que ficava para trás.  
Não era justo. Simplesmente não era justo. Ele sempre fora o melhor, o mais forte, o mais bonito. Era por ele que as meninas de Pallet suspiravam. Era por causa dele que todos os meninos sentiam ciúmes. Green Oak. O garoto esperto, elegante, invencível. Com Squirtle a seu lado, o mundo estava em suas mãos. Ao menos era nisso que ele acreditava até receber aquele banho de água fria, uma expressão duplamente irônica, como logo veio a descobrir.  
Red era fogo. Com seu Charmander, marcava presença onde quer que passasse. O boné sempre caído de lado, quase escondendo o olho esquerdo. Talvez o garoto apenas tivesse preguiça de ajeitá-lo. Talvez achasse que o visual era interessante. Green nunca descobriu, tampouco se incomodou em perguntar. Estava ocupado demais, reunindo insígnias e treinando seus Pokémons até a exaustão. Só não sabia dizer se o cansaço era físico ou emocional.  
A desgraça recaiu sobre ele quando seu pequeno deslize custou toda a glória que poderia obter. Derrotado na última curva do percurso tortuoso que traçara, assistia, de joelhos, à humilhação de decepcionar o avô. Assistia a tudo de camarote, como se fosse um mero espectador, e um outro ele chorasse enquanto desferia socos no chão. Eevee choramingava baixinho, lutando para se aconchegar contra seu peito.  
Green era água. Fluido e instável. Às vezes era calmo como o burburinho da chuva; outras, feroz como a correnteza do rio. Eis a primeira ironia: era água, mas fora ele quem se molhara no final. E a segunda: recebera o banho justamente daquele garoto de fogo que trazia um Pikachu em seus ombros e um Charizard em seus calcanhares. Se não estivesse tão triste, Green jogaria a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.  
Ninguém entendia. Apenas aqueles que já sentiram cada caquinho de seu corpo refletir a mais profunda decepção sabem como é se sentir sem caminho. Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que fizera até então era um desafio a Red. Ele sempre seguira na frente, sempre chegara primeiro aos ginásios, mas, no fim, foi o garoto de boné caído sobre o olho esquerdo quem conquistou o derradeiro prêmio: o convite para se tornar o novo Mestre Pokémon.  
E o maldito recusou.  
Green remoía-se por dentro. Remoia-se. Remoia-se. Remoia-se. Correu atrás de Red até não aguentar mais, gritando blasfêmias e outras obscenidades. Custou-lhe perceber que as lágrimas ainda caíam. Onde estava com a cabeça? Já não se humilhara o suficiente? Por que ficar correndo atrás de um passado que não lhe fazia bem? A contragosto, abaixou a cabeça e virou as costas paras as costas de seu rival, decidido a retornar à sua cidade.  
A mãe recebeu-o de braços abertos. Sentia saudades do filho que abandonara a infância para perseguir um sonho. Ele saíra de casa com olhos brilhando de esperança. Agora voltava quebrado. Green jogou-se na cama, exausto. Só não sabia dizer se o cansaço era físico ou emocional. Eevee choramingou outra vez. Não gostava de ver seu mestre assim. Green afagou-lhe o queixo.  
Ele estava sozinho agora. Mesmo com os Pokémons a seu lado, sentia-se solitário. Um vazio estranho preenchia seu peito, não desaparecendo por nada. Até mesmo as deliciosas omeletes de sua mãe não eram páreo para aquele peso sufocante como a força de mil Zubats lançando-se sobre seu corpo indefeso. Custou-lhe perceber que as lágrimas ainda caíam, mas caíam para dentro, sem transbordar por seus olhos quebrados. Merda.  
Green estava com saudades.

**Author's Note:**

> Em breve, a terceira fanfic da série: O meu rival.


End file.
